Moving On
by hawaiiangrl
Summary: Embry, a young teacher, comes home to find his girlfriend in bed with someone else. Obviously he goes to the bar and tries to drink away his problems. Unknowingly everyone in the bar is going through some type of break-up.


_**AN: Hehehehehehe I am so horrible. Did you guys know that I had this sitting in my notebook staring at me ever since I started writing Cliff Diving? And for that whole time I only had until the first break? You see how long I take to just write? And then I get distracted by amazing T.V. Shows, and other peoples writing, and books, and work, and life? Man hats off to those that are always updating and coming up with great stuff I love you guys! So since its been 4 months for nothing from Cliff Diving Iʻll post this that I finished on a break of mine at work. A lil something for Embry and Bella. Just writing nothing serious at the moment.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

**Also I will be updating Cliff Diving I'm just freaking stuck I don't know what I want to happen next, I know chapters down but not for anything for the ****next chapter.**

**EDITED **

* * *

**Moving On**

"This is your captain speaking, we have landed in Port Angeles, Washington. If you're on vacation here, I hope you agree. Those who live here welcome home and thank you for flying on American Airlines. Have a great day."

_Finally_. Embry sighed in relief as the rain fell from the sky. The week in Arizona for one of his annual teachers workshop was hot and uncomfortable. He never thought someone could miss the rain so much here in Washington and the cool water refreshed and soothe his burnt skin from the sun in Arizona. Hastily the young teacher made us wait to baggage claim and couldn't wait to get home to and a push to see his girlfriend Lana.

Lana and Embry have been living together half a year now and dating for three. He enjoys coming home everyday from the elementary school in Forks to someone who he loves. As any boyfriend who loves their girlfriend he came home earlier than expected to surprise her and go out to breakfast at the new restaurant Lana had been raving about since it opened. Waving down the first cab that passed by, Embry hopped in and started grading some of the reports from his students during the long drive.

* * *

After the cab dropped Embry off at his house, as quietly as possible he opens the door and looks around to see blankets on the floor in the living room, and the kitchen sink dirty dishes from the night before.

Lana must've had the night shift yesterday. Embry assumes. "What are these?" He thought as he continues down the hallway and comes across some men's apparel that did not belong to him. Walking to the door of their bedroom Embry stood in front of it, hoping and praying that when he opened the door it wasn't what he thought. Flinging the door open it hits the wall with a loud racket waking the couple in bed. Lana and a man with reddish hair looked at him stunned and utterly speechless.

"You weren't supposed to be back until Sunday." Lana mumbled as she sat up clutching the sheet to her naked body. Embry laughs humorlessly.

"Really? That's all you have to say? While I was away working you were here in my house sleeping with this guy in my bed. How could you?"

"Embry-"

"One week I've been gone only one! What was it like for the three years we have been together? How many other side guys did you have when I was away for conferences for the school? Huh Lana?"

"Hey now!" The blonde interrupts. Her hair was a mess, sticking up like fingers have been there. Her face looked perfect even after night of fun everything was still in tack, her smoky eyes and bold red lips. Reminding him of the many times this exact look led Embry straight to bed with her. And apparently he's not the only one.

"I don't want to hear any crap from you." Embry yells at the guy turning his attention back to Lana her eyes wide and full with tears.

"I want an answer Lana. How many times has this happened?" They all wait in silence for a beat or two until she responds.

"Twice." Embry takes a step back not believing his ears. Two times this has happened without his knowledge.

"Embry-" she begins once again.

"I want you out of my house by Monday."

"Embry please." Lana begs.

"What Lana? It is clear that this has been happening for a while, why don't you just move in with him." He snaps. "I'll find a hotel for the weekend. I'll go to work then, and when I come home you better be gone."

Picking his bag up Embry leaves he bedroom ready to get of this mess.

"Embry." Against his better judgment he pause and instead of letting Lana say something he starts again.

"I really thought you would be it for me Lana. I loved you with all my heart-" Embry's voice wavered and he swallowed hard pushing the lump in his throat away. _I will not cry_ was his mantra repeating itself in his head. "Not anymore."

* * *

"What can I get for you?" The middle-aged bartender asks. **(AN: I'M NOT OF AGE OR DONT REALLY KNOW MUCH ABOUT DRINKING SO I DONT REALLY KNOW WHAT PEOPLE ORDER. JUST TWO DRINKS I KNOW OF LOL)**

"The strongest thing you got." Embry replies pulling out a barstool. The bartender places a shot glass in front of him along with a bottle of Jim Beam.

"Be careful with this son." He tells him. Taking a long hard look at Embry he continues. "Girl problems?" Nodding his head he hums in agreement.

"Can you secretly read my mind?" Embry laughs lifting his glass.

"No you broken hearted people have the same look." Matt says. "Plus there are plenty of you folks at this early hour. You see that guy in front of the TV? Well as of 12 this afternoon he's a divorced man." Looking closer there he saw the man was fiddling with his wedding band. "That man," he says pointing to a fair skinned young man with pale blonde hair and staring at his phone just waiting. "Unrequited love." He moves on. "That girl-lesbian-learned that the hard way." He laughed pointing to the Latina with red dyed hair twirling the straw slowly. "Girlfriend is actually just curious."

"How do you know all this?

"The answer is all right in front of you." He says pointing to the bottle. "So what's your story?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Embry laughs tipping the glass up once again.

* * *

"So this morning I come home from a teachers conference out in Arizona."

"Teacher?"

"Yeah I enjoy being around kids. I teach the third grade. Anyways," Embry says holding his hand up to his lips and shushes him loudly. "On the ride home I'm excited to surprise my girlfriend. So coming home early I decide I will take her out for breakfast. Spend the day at the beach near out home and then-" Clumsily he reach into his front pocket retrieving the velvet box that is now meaningless to him out onthe bar table to show Matt. "Propose. Those ideas were flushed down the toilet when I arrive home to see her in bed with another guy and to top it off this wasn't the first time." He shouts, gaining looks from everyone in the bar that read ʻno one cares, we have problem of our ownʻ.

Matt takes the box in his hand and opens it, and gives a low whistle. "I'll happily marry you." Matt smiles sadly. "She's an idiot and missed out on a loving and thoughtful would-be-husband."

"Thanks Matt that means a lot to me. Another round for me please." Embry sighs raising his empty glass.

"What can I get for you sweetheart?" He asks someone behind me as he gives me my drink.

"After three long island ice teas and a regular sprite with some lemon can you call me a cab to drop me off at this address?" A ladies voice quiet as a mouse said from behind Embry. Giving the girl a side glance, he watched as she gracefully sat on the stool pulling a stray hair from her face tucking it behind her ear and placing her belongings softly on the table.

"Very responsible, Iʻll do that for you. Iʻll get the first one out for you alright?" Matt asks. Nodding her head she folds her hands in front of her carefully as if just gently touching the table like would shatter at her very touch.

"And," She calls out louder than before then stops clearing her throat and continuing at a more softer voice. "Some fries?"

"Sure can do dear." Matt says over his shoulder. Both of the customers sat there not talking but both sneaking glances at one another.

The gentle ladyʻs phone rang to a piece done on the piano, a lullaby, and the girlʻs finger twitch deciding if she should answer it or not she thought sipping at her drink. ʻEh maybe notʻ

It rings.

And hesitantly she grabs a fry.

Again.

Her phone rings she takes her first bite of something greasy and fatty for 8 years.

It rings again.

"Can I have some ketchup?" she asks the bartender talking a little louder. He nods and slides it to her.

Again.

She smothers the fries.

Again.

She eats it until there is no salty fry left or a trace of ketchup.

Again.

She finishes her first acholoic drink since she was at a bonfire on the reservation with her own friends.

Again.

She ordered the second drink.

Again.

She gave up and finally grabbed her phone and answered it. "What!" She says lowly in the phone. "I am done with you, do not ever call me back you controlling freak." Hanging upon on him not allowing the man on the other side of the line to speak. The smile Bella tries to hide behind her glass does not go unnoticed by the man next to her.

"Avoiding someone?" He asks curious.

"Mmhmm." She nod her head. "Are you getting married?" She asks curiously pointing to the open box.

"Not anymore." He answers. "Iʻm Embry by the way."

"Bella."

* * *

_**AN: I wasn't really sure how I wanted to portray Bella, but she's not abused physically, Edward just controlled everything she ate, how she talked etc. I don't really know how it is like so this is just what I think.**_


End file.
